


Sweetness

by Gwarsh



Series: Sweetness [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwarsh/pseuds/Gwarsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was supposed to be saving Lydia today, now he needed the saving. </p><p>(Original Prompt: Isaac/Stiles</p><p>Instead of Isaac telling Stiles how he asked Lydia to date him, Isaac tells Stiles how he asked out some guy. As Isaac tells Stiles the story, Stiles continues being really sassy until he slowly realizes who Isaac is talking about. Freshman!Stiles didn't see himself being attractive to gay guys, so he basically thought Isaac just wanted to hang out and be friends. Isaac possibly slides his hands all over Stiles' pants while dirty talking to him during class. And later makeup sex and messy blow jobs to apologize for throwing Stiles to the ground during the break in.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I promised myself I would leave writing alone forever! BUT between the Avengers, Sherlock, and Teen Wolf…. My resolve crumbled and BAM! I filled something. I hope y’all enjoy. I need to go find more prompts and fill dammit. 
> 
> I'm scared and all kinds of nervous posting this. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

(.) 

 

 

“But when and where?” Stiles whispers. The grip he has his backpack slackens when they spot Lydia in the chemistry classroom.

 

Thankfully she’s sitting upfront and gloriously alone.

 

He’s seconds away from telling Scott to sit next to her when he sees the two leather clad werewolves stroll in through the backdoor. Was leather part of the standard evil werewolf uniform or something? What was up with that?

 

Stiles pulse is racing when Scott stated,  “I think here and now.”

 

Erica smirked across the room at them and Isaac has a matching grin. Funny how about two weeks ago Isaac was shuffling in with shoulders slumped. With all the slouching and flinching before Stiles really hadn’t noticed just how tall the other teen was. He misses the old days.

 

Stiles steps back slightly when he noticed that Isaac was leering at him. They stared at each other before everyone’s eyes go back to Lydia who’s entirely oblivious to what was happening.  Stiles was just about to run, but Scott's already busting out toward the seat. Erica tried to beat him there, but her lips twist in annoyance when she failed.

 

Isaac however walked, even as Stiles slides onto the oh-so-comfortable standard chemistry stool, he knows Isaac has let them win with or without Erica realizing. It’s that thought that unnerves him. It frightened him actually.

 

He tried to smile disarmingly at Lydia, thinking that somehow they’d saved her. She only gives him and disgusted look. It made the day feel more normal.  Stiles managed to relax for all but two seconds until Isaac and Erica sit directly behind them.

 

Shit!

 

They can’t do anything…they aren’t sitting with Lydia.

 

They can’t!

 

He stole a single glance back. Erica batted her eyelashes at him somehow she looked both flirtatious and threatening. Isaac looks very smirk-y… is that even a word, but he’s been wearing that same face for days now. So smirk-y is now a work officially.

 

Mr. Harris’s dour voice was behind him increasing as he stalks closer to him.

 

“Einstein once said two things are infinite: The universe and human stupidity. And I’m not sure about the universe. I myself have encountered infinite-“

 

-a pat on his shoulder-

 

“stupidity.”

 

His face flushed; this isn’t the time for standard teenage embarrassment. Yet, no matter how many times Mr. Harris humiliated him, he can’t help but feel like hiding his face. He gritted his teeth and steels his features. He fights with the supernatural and he can't let someone like Harris faze him.

 

The teacher sighed, “So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class you’re going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let’s see if two head are indeed better than one.”

 

Safe for the day from Harris now! -

 

“Or in Mr. Stillinski’s case, less than one.”

 

What was it pile on the shit day? Mr. Harris is officially on the i-hate-you-forever-will-not-give-christmas-card-list.

 

“Erica take the first station. Start-“

 

Every guy who didn’t know that Erica grew a hairy chest on the full moon had his hand waving in the air.

 

“I didn’t ask for volunteers put you’re hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr. McCall.”

 

Crap!

 

Thankfully the shuffle ended up with Allison sitting with Lydia. He was alone the first round; no one will sit with him, relief hits him over him, but that also annoys him. He happened to be great at Chemistry!

Stiles measured carefully while he nervously watched Scott and Allison.

 

The second shuffle happens and Lydia is with some nervous dweeb. Thank god!

 

Stiles heard the stool in the open seat next to him scrape the floor and he nearly drops his beaker.

 

He looked to his left and Isaac is watching him with an unreadable little smile. The creepy wolf is staring intently into his eyes. Stiles broke away from the gaze first, but inside promises himself that Derek’s face is scarier than Isaac’s.

 

He tried to look mean and hopes he isn’t pouting. He unscrews the cap as quickly as possible.

 

“If you harm one hair on her perfect strawberry-blond head I will turn your werewolf ass into a coat and give it to her as a birthday present.”

 

Yeah that sounded- good?!

 

 There’s a hand on his knee? Isaac hand is on his knee. ISAAC’S A HAND ON HIS FUCKING KNEE!

 

The werewolf’s hand was like heavy cement on his knee. Isaac has his knee in grip that’s only just short of painful. His first thought was that his kneecap is about to break off or something. He’s certain that’s what’s about to happen until the grip on his knee loosened enough for Isaac’s hand to start to slide up his leg.  

 

Stiles didn’t squeak as much as he more so yelps. Yelping is manly.

 

A low bitter laugh came from the other teen’s lips and the walking that he mentioned earlier is nothing compared to the terror creeping up his spine at the ratty little noise.

 

He swallowed; the hand inched up his thigh. He tried to shake it off to no avail. He can feel the heat through his jeans. It’s stifling. He wanted to stand up, but that will invite attention over to their table.

 

Isaac replied with a disturbingly calm tone to his comment, “Really? I’ve never been to one of her big,” The warm hand he can feel though his jeans grabs his thigh roughly, “invite only birthday parties.”

 

His breath hitched and he tried to look across the room for help. Scott and his girlfriend are too focused on Lydia to notice his current predicament. Isaac’s hands are wide and slowly inched up leg towards his crotch. Blood is rushing towards his dick. Stiles was anything but turned on in his mind, but he’s a teenage boy. He’d been in this scenario a thousands times in his dreams, except Lydia is usually in his position and she’s wearing a skirt.

 

Stiles felt hot waves of embarrassment and shame wash over him along with and awful dawning of arousal. Sweat beaded across his forehead decorating his face with a crown of sorts. In an effort not to draw attention he grabs at the table hoping to school his facade. He needs to keep his best face on.

 

Isaac grip turns bruising, “And neither have you.” Isaac sounds so casual, how was he able to play this kind of game so easily.

 

The hand started to rub at his crotch with an open palm. Stiles tried to close his legs on the stool, by Isaac only rubbed harder the second he felt the other teen’s thighs trap his hand there.

 

“I know you’re thinking about her, I know you think about fucking her and yet here you are.”

 

Stiles bit his lip to keep from making some type of noise.

 

“Hard for me in the middle of chemistry class. Never thought the first time anyone would _want_ to touch would be like this.”

 

He whimpers slightly.

 

“Tell me in your little fantasies, is she just as wet as your are now?”

 

Stiles can feel the tip straining and weeping to be free.  It’s so tight it hurts. His hands shake as he tries to maneuver the chemicals and mix them correctly. 

 

“I know you’re dripping, I can _smell it._ I’d fuck you with my fingers right now if I could. I’d have you moan with your face shoved against this table while everyone watched you beg for my cock like a good little bitch.”

 

Stiles closed his eyes as tight as possible.

 

He has to get Isaac to stop, distracted, “Never could find anyone who wanted you around-“ Stiles thinks of the first few months of high school when Isaac sat with him and Scott, “You had resort to molesting people in class. Watching other boys in the showers. Poor Isaac forever alone.”

 

The hand stopped. Pausing considering perhaps, Isaac has a smile on his face, malevolent, wrapped and covered entirely in cruelty.

 

“I did ask a guy out once-”

 

“Sounds like the beginning of a heartfelt story.”

 

He takes a chance and reaches down trying to remove the werewolf’s hand from his crotch. He instead gets his hand slapped and a few heads turned slightly at the noise.

 

“I’m going to pass thanksss- ” he hisses out the last word when Isaac pulls down the zipper of his jeans.

 

Isaac sounds wistful, light and playful, “It was the first day of freshman year.” A thumb rubs the wet tip on his dick and Stiles bites the inside of his cheek. Chemicals be damned, he hunches over the desk panting light at the friction. Teasing, he’s being teased. Tears are threatening to spill now, he didn't have to hear Isaac say he can smell that as well.

 

The thumb doesn’t bother to ask and pokes right into the weeping little slit of his dick. Stiles can hear the other boy chuckle when the audible squelching from Isaac’s actions occur. His eyes were wide as saucers, he’s sure. How does no one notice or maybe no one cares what’s happening to him right now. The impossibly wide thumb pushes in and out his slit, fingernails scrape and it stings, but it’s not entirely without pleasure.

 

His body was shaking with terror. An ugly feeling goes through his mind. Stiles felt dirty as he squirmed in his seat trying not to moan in unwanted pleasure. He wanted this to stop. He wanted Scott to stop watching to see if Allison is safe next to Erica and smell his distress. Fucking notice that’s he’s very scared.

 

It wouldn’t be the first he wondered why the people of this town never seem to notice anything. His eyes water, but he has to try to keep talking. The talking will at the very least keep Isaac from Lydia.

 

“Y-you thought things would be different for you in high school… but he…un” Isaacs fist his entire dick and begins pumping it slow, his grips is too tight and his dry hand doesn’t help either. “…said, no.”

 

There’s a long sniff, “Wrong.”

 

An almost painful fingernail scratches the head his hard erection from tip to base. “He said yes.”  

 

“-It was great getting what I wanted for once.” His dick is being pumped again and he knows that there has to be pre-come forming a puddle on his lap and the floor. His balls are tightening now, he feels close. The dry jerking friction makes tears spill from his eyes in long warm droplets.

 

Isaac cruelly squeezes him once again and Stile decides to just put his head down. He leaned against the cool table.  His hips jerk back and forth with Isaac’s slow rhythm.

 

“But then, he started to invite another guy to our ‘dates’. It took me three months to realize that he thought I wanted to be _friends._  Can you fucking believe that?”

 

He knows this story, can remeber the way Isaac crawled into his window at night just to talk.

 

Faster.

 

How upset the other boy looked when Scott was around.

 

Angier.

 

So much closer.

 

How dissapointed he felt when Isaac doesn't sit at lunch with them anymore. 

 

“You gonna channel that heartbreak into an English paper? Mad that I hurt your feelings and said-” A shuddering breath, “no.”

 

Shit it’s going to happen, right in the middle of chemistry class. Everyone was going to know, everyone was going to see.

 

“Nope. I’m different now; I’m not the frightened little boy from first year who takes shit from everyone. You, Scott McCall, the fucking team… Since the change… no the gift I _take_ what I want. No isn’t something I respond to anymore.”

 

"After all I had watched you year after year visit your mother's grave growing up. You and your perfect little dad like to leave purple flowers on her grave. You don't tell anyone you like going there on your birthday. You cry and then you go home...always the same thing. All that time I picture going to while you cried and licking every little drop off your face." 

 

Stiles winces when he tries to think of just ho long Isaac possibly could've been watching.

 

"I wanted to be good to you. I deserved more than your stupidity and rejection. I wanted you to notice me."

 

A heavy grip drags his hand underneath the table. His hand forced against some hard and leather clad. It takes a few moments to realize Isaac has now forced him to feel his erection straining in the leather pants.

 

Precious oxygen strained to reach his lungs as he feels the all-consuming pleasure start to blur his vision, or was it tears? He forced his head to lift from the table Isaac’s eyes are glowing bright.

 

One more.

 

 "it doesn't matter anymore now though Stillinski, I can make you notice."

 

Two more.

 

“Do it Stillinski, I want you to do it now.”

 

Isaac face is riddled with sick excitement. Stiles wanted to vomit. He pulls his hand away from Isaac's crotch to grip the edge of his desk. The werewolf **allowed** this. His lip is bitten hard enough to draw blood.

 

“Fuck Stiles, come for me _now_.”

 

It was the last jerk and the first loud noise.

 

Stiles felt his cock twitch and it has to be ugliest thing he’s felt since his mother died. He comes is one long spurt of white that splatters a little against his chin. The class turns as white blurs his vision and tears spill freely from his eyes. Faster than he can see Isaac throws a mixture onto his lap into his face. He screams a second time from the awful stinging of the chemicals in his eyes.

 

“Mr. Stillinski!” he can hear Mr. Harris yelling. He still can’t open his eyes when Mr. Harris footsteps echoed through the room coming closer. He feels his now flaccid cock being tucked neatly back in his pants with one last promising squeeze. The zipper closes and seems to simply erase the whole incident.

 

The teacher is yelling, “Of course you manage to ruin something as simple as rock candy! Look at what a mess you’ve made! Even the candy is lumped and twisted. You’re worthless as a student!”

 

He’s too numb to care for Harris's usual complaints. A weight is removed from his leg.

 

Everyone looked, giggling pointing, snickering behind closed fingers. Allison is tryingto distract Lydia now, Scott is cluless as usual, and Erica however wore a little smile. It dawns on him no one has clue. 

 

No one knows what happened because he’s doused in chemicals. His face is soaked; his lap is covered, his eyes burning. Isaac has covered his tracks.

 

Isaac voice comes from his right, with both his eyes burning Stiles manages to crack an open a single lid. Isaac is looking past him, perhaps at Mr. Harris’s face. A genuine smile came to the wolf’s lips as he reached down at the table for something.

 

“I don’t know about that Mr. Harris.” The wolf drawls. “It’s ugly but it tastes sweet.” Isaac sucks on the candy, “It taste too sweet in fact.”

 

An awful crunch fills Stiles ears as Isaac snapped off a piece of the ugly candy with his teeth.

 

“Don’t you agree Stiles?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
